The Last Ender Dragon
by I Darkstar X
Summary: THIS IS A WARNING. THE FIRST CHAPTER IS HIGHLY EMOTIONAL. IF YOU FEEL THE NEED TO CRY, PLEASE DO SO ANYWHERE THAT'S NOT OVER A PIECE OF ELECTRICAL EQUIPMENT! Sorry about that, legal makes me put it in. (lol.) So yes, if you don't know what minecraft is, THEN GET A LIFE! It's the best game ever made, basically. Rated T for death, frightening images, and Slenderman. WILL BE FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

The Last Ender Dragon.

So far as we know, their are only 3 living Ender Dragons at any one time, all of which Steve can kill, but what if... He didn't do it for the experience, or the achievements, what if it was a better motivator, such as...

Revenge?

The End.

I am the last of my species that are living. Tomorrow, I will probably die. But I do not care. Nothing matters to me anymore except the protection and survival of my unhatched daughter. Yesterday, the Endermen came to me and said that my two older brothers were dead, murdered by the player known as Steve, only so he could appease his own bloodthirsty whims. But I know the truth. Long ago, when I was hatched by the Endermen, Steve came to this world with his younger sister on hardcore mode, but on the eleventh night, Steve went mining, leaving his little sister at home. When he left, an Enderman teleported into the house, Steve's sister, did not hear the Enderman, for she was busy crafting an iron helmet for her brother when he returned. The Enderman noticed that she was oblivious to his presence, and struck. When Steve returned, all that was left of his sister was a bloody carcass. On that day, he swore revenge, vowing to destroy every last Enderman. While hunting them in a desert, he found a deserted NPC village, the only living villager there was a dying blacksmith, with his final breath, he told Steve of the 3 Strongholds, The Eyes of Ender, The End Portal, and the Ender Dragons. Now, with this knowledge, he set out to find these Strongholds and vanquish the EnderBeings inside. How do I know this and not my brothers as well? The pool of water I drank at somehow allowed me to see into the Main Land. How does it do this? I do not know. Since I was a hatchling, I have been watching Steve's quest for Revenge. My brothers were raised thinking Steve was a murderer, killing his own sister to satisfy his murderous thirst. I dared not tell my brothers, they may have told the Endermen, and they would have… punished me… I still haven't fully recovered from my last… disciplinary training session… all I can remember is overhearing one Enderman tell another: "With luck, she'll have twins, or even triplets!" after that… I, I can't remember, but I do remember waking up pregnant, so a part of me is glad I can't remember. So here I am now, pregnant with a daughter**,** and next on Steve's kill list. I don't blame him. If I had a little sister who was brutally murdered, I would stop at nothing to avenge her. But I must protect my unborn child, so that is why tommorrow, I will fly away, to hatch my egg in safety, then, I will return, and give myself up without a fight. His sister was more valuable to him then his own life, he would die to protect her. And I will die to protect my daughter, because I love her. And now I must sleep, for Steve has almost reached the last Stronghold, and I will need to wake early to cover any distance. If you read this Steve, I beg of you, leave my daughter alone, but if you do find her, please, protect her from the Endermen. Please. In return, I gave you my life in exchange for my daughter's and as payment for your sister's death.

Please...

**So, what did you think? And yes, I'm going to be annoying and put little author's notes down here. (lol.) Do you want to know 100% what happens next? Or would you rather leave it to your imagination? Just like I will be leaving her latest "Disciplinary Training Session" to the imagination! I do not write lemons! You can if you want, but I will not! Anyway, this is the longest author's note ever on this site, you must be getting REALLY annoyed, but I'm almost done. So the first 10 reveiws will be the votes on if I should:**

**A. Finish 100%.**

**or,**

**B. Leave the Ending, (see what I did there?) to the imagination.**

**And REMEMBER, ONLY the first 10 reviews count as votes! Thank you for listening to the longest author's note in this website's history. This is I, Darkstar X, signing OOOOOOOOOOOOFFF!**

**(That means you can leave now.) :)**


	2. Chapter 2 The Conclusion

_**The Last Ender Dragon; The Conclusion.**_

(No longer First Person.)

Steve had accomplished a lot. He had relatively conquered the Nether, obliterated 2 of 3 Ender Bases, and stood at the edge of the final portal, fully clad in super-enchanted Diamond Armor. Wielding his super-enchanted Diamond Sword and Bow, he stared down at the Portal, simmering away like a Witch's foul brew. "When I destroy this last Ender Base," Steve thought to himself as he prepared to jump. "Stevette will finally be avenged." The blackness of the Portal rushed to meet him, seeming to prolong his fall down to the very atom. But at last, Steve's feet collided with obsidian as the Portal closed behind him. "No turning back now." he said to himself, whipping out his Diamond Pickaxe, which he used to mine his way up to the surface of the Ender Base. Steve quickly checked his inventory, to make sure all that he would need was ready and available, ladders, 2 water buckets, some cobble, healing potions, and of course, his Sword and Bow. He mined the last piece of End Stone, and burst out, sword drawn. He turned to a nearby Enderman and sprited to it, slicing at its long, gangly legs. "_**ARRRRRRRGIIIH!**_" It screamed as it fell, disintegrating when it hit the ground. Steve continued to slay the Endermen, one by one, each one screaming it that blood-curdling cry. Steve then turned his attention to the Ender Crystals, armed with his ladders, he scaled a tower, destroyed the Crystal, then began to shoot arrows at the remaining Crystals, a Enderman teleported behind him, about to stike at Steve, but Steve ducked just in time, spinning around and kicking the Enderman into the air, before the Enderman reached its apex, Steve had already pulled out his bow and loossed it at point-blank range, aimed right between its eyes. The arrow shot straight through its skull, Punching the Enderman back several blocks. Steve watched it fall, smiling slightly as it smashed in the ground. It was at this precise moment that Steve realized that the Ender Dragon hadn't been attacking him. He looked down, and saw it, just lying there, on the ground, and it was just watching him. Steve jumped down, his Feather Falling X Boots halting his fall. Surprisingly, Steve was furious. He approached the Dragon's head, barely able to control his fury. "So that's it?" he asked it, "That's it!? What? You just, give up?!" Steve's teeth were tightly clenched, hate bubbling in his mind hotter than the Core of the Sun. "**MY SISTER'S DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU BEASTS, AND YOU JUST GIVE UP!?**" Had Steve stopped to look, he would have seen tears fall from the Dragon's large purple eyes. "**HAAAAAA—**" Steve yelled as he brought his sword up to chop at the Ender Dragon's exposed throat. That's when he noticed the tears, and the eyes, how they looked less like the other Ender Dragon's eyes, theirs were full of hate, this ones was full of sadness, and something else, what was it? Then Steve saw it. It shook him to his core, making him stumble back, dropping his sword, and collapsing on the ground. What he saw was that this Ender Dragon was a little girl, like his sister. He didn't say a thing, he was too shocked. It hurt. It hurt more than lava or TNT or hunger. Kill this creature, and he would be no better than the Endermen. He looked up at the Dragon, his own tears falling now, and saw that the Dragon was pointing at some kind of structure. Steve, overcome with a sudden curiosity, walked toward it. It was a very big structure, with large doors. Then Steve realized, that building was where they kept the Ender Dragons, if he could destroy it, he could save the world of Minecraftia from the Ender Threat. He began to sprint towards the building, heart filled with a new sense of purpose. When he reached the building, he used his Pickaxe to mine his way through the Endstone walls, inside, he found no Endermen, but a message written in English. (See chapter 1. It's all there.) By the time he had finished, his tears had begun anew, for a cold truth had sunk in. His only way to leave The End was to slay the Ender Dragon. Could he really do that? Yes! He had to! He would find this Dragon's egg and nurture it, and protect it from the Endermen, should they return. But first, he needed to find it. He returned to the Ender Dragon, who hadn't moved at all. "I read your message. Where is it?" he asked. She pointed to Steve's backpack, (Inventory.) and at the same time a teleporting sound was heard. Steve knew that this time, it wasn't an Enderman. "I'm sorry." Steve said, as he picked up his sword, the Ender Dragon closed its eyes, waiting for the blow to land. The Sword came down. And just like that, it was over. In less than 10 seconds, a portal appeared, through which, Steve jumped. Steve then realized he would have to listen to those weirdos for half an hour or something, but it's hard to get comfortable when you're currently just a pile of atoms. Thai time, something even worse and more forbidding appeared, 5 words:

"_You only have five days._"

(Chapter 3 will consist of the raising of the Ender Dragon and the first few days of X Craft.)


End file.
